


Toxic

by Desidera



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desidera/pseuds/Desidera
Summary: Prompt: IntoxicatedWord count: 333 (a Kuriboh+)
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Dark Pride of Dimensions Drabble Night Collection





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: explicit sexual content

_ “The killer is a top-tier hitman. His target is a circle of billionaires habitually ordering male prostitutes for their gatherings. He got the Big Five, one by one.” _

Disgusting fools. You won’t make that mistake. 

Lips dragging up your bare thigh. Mouth breathing hard against your skin.

Staring down at tan hands clawed into your sides. Adrift with arousal. 

_ “The poisonous substance is administered through mouth-to-mouth contact. Forensics estimates thirty minutes between exposure and exitus. Both for the assassin and the victim.” _

Lips nestled against the side of your cock. Breath hot against the juncture of thigh and groin. Knees threatening to buckle. Head thrown back, hips thrusting forward. 

You’re still in control. Just don’t let him get to your mouth. 

_ “No intel concerning his next target. Our best option is to place an inside man.”  _

Lips closing around the tip. Tongue swirling once, twice. Maddening. Your legs shaking with the strain of standing upright. Mouth sliding lower, bit by bit. The softest scrape of teeth. A violent shudder wrecking your defenses. An answering throaty moan.

_ “We believe we have a job for you, Agent Blue Eyes.” _

Your hands on the point of tearing out strands of black, blonde and red. His hands digging painfully into your buttocks. Cock deep down his throat. He gags, but it’s deliberate. Driving you into a frenzy of holding him fast and fucking his mouth. 

You’re...still in control...just 

_ “We trust you will be up for the challenge.” _

A finger pressing into your body. 

You’re coming. 

Biting your own hand to stifle the scream. Covering your mouth with your last shred of sanity. 

_ “Good luck, Agent Kaiba.” _

Teeth sinking into your hand. Not your teeth. 

A visceral reaction. Your hand jerking away. 

You’re just a second too slow. 

Lips assailing yours. A bitter taste on your tongue. 

You know it’s too late even as you’re shoving him away.

...

Fingers painfully grabbing your chin. You’re on your back, helpless.

“Now let’s talk about that antidote, Agent Kaiba.”


End file.
